


Child Curses & Chocolate Kisses

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a couple characters make a cameo, but don't worry it's a happy ending, kaito gets turned into a seven year old, like his actual seven year old self, memories and all, my kidKID AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: An encounter with a gem that happens to have magical properties, ends up turning the Kaitou KID into a child and well Saguru can’t just leave his classmate to deal with this predicament all by himself can he? What kind of gentleman fails to lend a hand to a fellow gentleman, even if he is a thief.





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title may be slightly misleading in that while there are multiple curses, this story only focuses on one which affects only one person, Kaito. But the plural form sounded much better for the purpose of a title. (there are chocolates kisses though <3)
> 
> Since I (thankfully) finished this in time for his birthday, I wanted to dedicate this story to Hakuba Saguru and also the wonderful Hakukai discord who provide me with so much enjoyable Hakuba and Kuroba content.
> 
> Happy Birthday Hakuba Saguru!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy~

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

The detective had barely opened the door to the roof and caught a glimpse of the thief holding tonight’s target up to the moonlight when suddenly a bright flash filled his vision as he felt a chilly wind sweep through the rooftop.  
It caught him completely by surprise and he felt a faint touch of hurt. Usually the magician at least waited long enough to exchange a few words of banter before making his escape.  
Deep amber eyes, blinked away the foggy white as their vision returned and the wind died down.  
Saguru quickly ran forward as soon as his sight regained focus, to try and spot where KID had fled, only to nearly fall over from abruptly stopping before he trampled over the pile of white he had failed to notice, lying on the ground.  
The detective stared in confusion for two seconds before he donned a pair of gloves and gingerly lifted up a corner of what looked to be KID’s cape. What he found underneath surprised him even more than the bright flash from moments before.  
It looked like a child. A child of about seven years of age, lay there engulfed by the adult sized clothes as the too large hat and monocle lay fallen by the small head of messy brown locks. The teen extended a hand to check for a pulse on the small neck. A sigh of relief as his fingers found a strong and steady beat, good, the boy was only unconscious.

Saguru was startled from his inspection by the sound of inspector Nakamori shouting out orders to go after KID. The teen stood up and peered over the edge of the roof to see a KID dummy flying away from their current building as a few police cars drove after it. It must have been set up beforehand, timed to release as the thief took his leave. But the genuine familiar triangle of white was nowhere in sight and searching around, the detective didn’t find any evidence of another escape method. The only other way off the roof was through the door Saguru had used and he would have either felt him pass when blinded as he was paused in the doorway, or seen him run by when he had rushed forward, or heard him at least, surely. It was likely that something about KID’s escape plan didn’t go quite as planned tonight.

The head of blond locks slowly turned back towards the unconscious child. Despite the ridiculousness of the notion, all the current evidence strongly indicated that the only other place the thief could have gone… that the identity of the child was that of the Kaitou KID.  
The teen walked back to stand over the child. Well Kaitou KID or not, Saguru couldn’t very well leave a child to deal with this predicament all on their own.

‘It’s late’, Saguru thought as he glanced back up at the moon, ‘I’m too tired to deal with this at the moment’. He let out a small sigh, he could deal with this in the morning after a good night’s rest in a nice warm bed. Good thing it was a Friday night, at least he didn’t have to deal with school tomorrow and could focus on this. Saguru bent down to retrieve the silk top hat, collapsing it into a thin disk and tucking it away with the monocle and white gloves inside his inner jacket pocket. He gently gathered up the bundle of white into his arms. As he carefully carried the boy against his chest, he could feel the pleasant warmth from him, idly wondering if KID was normally this warm. The magician always gave a colder impression as he shone under the moonlight, matching the mood of the night time setting and his cool tricks. To break that illusion, to remember that KID was also a human, warm and alive, not an actual phantom, it amused Saguru as he proceeded to make his way out of the building, taking care to avoid any people still left.

He climbed into the backseat of the car his baaya had waiting on him, “Thank you for waiting. I’m ready to leave when you are.” Saguru adjusted his arms around the child cradled in his lap as his baaya raised an eyebrow at the sleeping boy. However she said nothing as she set aside the book she had been reading and started up the car, driving them home. Thankfully this late at night didn’t have as much traffic so the drive blurred by fairly quickly until about halfway to the house, when the child curled a little closer to the teen causing him to notice he had started to slightly shiver. Saguru quickly checked the temperature and felt the boy’s hands and forehead. The car was warm enough, his hands weren’t cold, and he didn’t have a fever. Checking his face more closely revealed the slight crease of eyebrows, tightening around the eyes, and small frown of the mouth. The boy was scared. Was he having a bad dream? So Saguru wrapped his arms a little more snugly around the boy, bringing up one hand to soothingly stroke the soft brown hair. Luckily that seemed to do the trick as the child stopped trembling, face relaxing once again as he peacefully slept. The rest of the ride was uneventful as Saguru continued to reassuringly stroke the boy’s head.

── ♢♢♢♢ ── 


	2. Saturday Morning

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Amber eyes slowly opened as the sunlight spilling through the cracks of the curtains fell over them, filling them with a near red glint. Saguru was laying in his bed still wearing his grey button down and black slacks from last night. While he had shed their jacket, tie, belt, shoes, and socks, he hadn’t bothered changing them into more suitable sleepwear. The teenager had gotten back late last night carrying a child sized KID and just wanted to sleep. So he went straight to his bedroom carefully placing and tucking the boy into his queen sized bed and crawled into the large space next to him promptly losing his own consciousness. In case the child woke up before him, he didn’t want him to wake up in a stranger's house alone, this situation was already weird enough.  
Saguru looked beside him to find the boy still asleep. Now under the warm glow of the growing sunlight, the detective had a better look at the small face. The wild locks of dark brown hair, the small nose, the curve of his face, and he bet that if those eyes were open, he would find a pair of deep blue orbs that he would recognise anywhere after their many staredowns as a result of their many competitions. It definitely looked like Kuroba. He had studied him enough in an attempt to find a slip up he could use to prove their local magician was the Kaitou KID, not that he would really use it to arrest his own classmate. He just wanted Kuroba to admit his deduction was right, it was the principle of their rivalry. He was a detective and it wasn’t too hard to figure out that KID was looking for something. And if it was important enough that he would risk being arrested and at times, shot, if the signs of a more malicious third party attending some of KID’s heists were anything to go by, then maybe it was for a good cause. Despite the fact that he was trespassing, impersonating, stealing, and causing small property damage, he did return what he stole and the only victims of the property damage could certainly afford it. Except for his harmless crimes as a famous phantom thief, Kuroba is a good person. This is why Saguru was content to let the boy sleep while he could. He looked peaceful.  
But unfortunately the peace came to an end as the smaller body began to stir. The familiar blue eyes opened, slowly gaining focus as the boy awoke, then began to widen as he quickly took in his surroundings, stopping with a stare when his eyes landed on the person laying in bed next to him.  
Not wanting to alarm the child any further, Saguru offered a small smile, “Good morning.”  
Kuroba sat up quickly still staring, “Umm good morning? Where, where am I?” Why is he asking that? Kuroba should recognise his house since he’s visited before and it’s not like him to forget given the impressive memory skills he has displayed in the past. Does this mean he not only has the appearance of his younger self, but also the memories of his younger self?  
Saguru slowly sat up, “You are currently at my house, in my bedroom to be specific.”  
A slow nod, “Okay, and why am I here?”  
“Well that is something I’d like to figure out myself, you see I found you alone in a rather odd situation and it was late, so I decided to bring you home, and that figuring it out could wait until morning. Which brings us to now.”  
Kuroba relaxed somewhat as he answered, “I see. So who are you?” It seems Kuroba really doesn’t remember him or his house.  
“I am Hakuba Saguru, nice to meet you. May I know your name?”  
A wary gaze studied him for a few seconds, “Kouta. My name is Nakajima Kouta”  
Saguru almost let his eyebrows shoot up in surprise but managed to keep a straight face as he took in the words. And here he thought he might finally gain some proof that Kuroba was KID. Instead he got a clever little liar.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you seem rather calm for waking up next to someone you don’t know.”  
This surprisingly elicited a small smile from the boy, softer than the sharp grins he was used to seeing from Kuroba, “That’s not true, I know that you’re Saguru-niisan and you can’t be that bad of a person if you brought me to your own house safely and stayed by my side all night. It’s not like I’m tied up or the door’s locked or anything scary.” _Saguru-niisan!?_ Right, he is talking to a young boy, of course he would refer to someone clearly older than him as ‘niisan’... and it felt very weird. But nevermind that, he’s a clever boy indeed to have noticed all that and arrive to such a conclusion so quickly.  
The teenager returned the small smile, “You make a good point”

The mini magician looked down at his attire, frowning, “Why am I in these gaudy clothes?” Raising his small arms, “They don’t even fit.”  
Saguru had to stop the amused smile that wanted to break out at the cute sight of a tiny KID curiously inspecting his own outfit, he wasn’t sure if the child would take offense to the expression and didn’t want to risk it. “Yes that is a good question. Although I have my suspicions, that isn’t as important at the moment.” Gesturing towards the bathroom door, “The bathroom is there if you wish to wash up and I can fetch you a set of clothes more appropriate to your size for you to change into”  
Looking up from his inspection, Kuroba cast a glance towards the bathroom, “I want a shower”

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Now freshly showered and dressed in the black button down and grey shorts Saguru had found in a box from his childhood, the young boy sat across from him as they ate the breakfast Baaya had prepared for them.

“Tell me Kouta-kun, have you ever heard of the Kaitou KID?”

He looked up with thoughtful expression, “Hmm, oh yeah, he’s been on the news before and mom’s told me about him, how he’s a ‘dashing gentleman that appears under the moonlight’ or some mushy admiration like that” forming a small frown, “Although he’s just some flashy thief right? That’s what my best friend and their dad tell me.”  
Huh. Saguru would have never expected to hear that coming from him of all people.  
“Just a flashy thief? You don’t share your mother’s admiration for him?”  
This elicits a snort from the young boy, “No way. Sure he knows a few neat tricks but he’s a criminal and that means he needs to take responsibility for his crimes.”  
How interesting and rather ironic Saguru muses, “You seem to have a strong sense for justice.”  
A quick nod of the head, “Mmmh! My best friend wants to catch criminals as a police inspector and I'm going to help them! Well, I mean I am still going to become a famous magician like my o—idol. But I can always lend a hand catching criminals when I'm not performing, they'll never know what hit em” and there’s that grin that spelled trouble, the one the blond is more used to seeing on the brunet's face.

Saguru didn't miss that fumble, sounded like the boy was about to say ‘my old man’ before smoothly turning it into ‘my idol’. Even at the age of seven he was a quick thinker. Yes, Kuroba—sorry ‘Kouta’ was quite clever indeed, clever and cautious. It’s no wonder he’s yet to be caught as the Kaitou KID.  
But this exchange revealed another thing, either Kuroba was really really great at acting, or it was confirmed that he had in fact turned into his seven year old self, in body, memories, personality and all. Saguru was going to go with the latter.  
While it did bring up the concern of how to go about solving this unusual situation, Saguru was also a little relieved that Kuroba was also like any other child who could get as excited as this, talking about catching bad guys with one’s best friend. Even if he was intelligent for his age, sometimes acting as serious and wary as he did in the bedroom, he still had that child innocence. And it was adorable.

Kuroba seemed to freeze, gaze fixed on the smartphone Saguru had set aside when they began eating, “Ne onii-san.”  
Looks like the young boy was still developing his poker face, the nervousness and growing fear was leaking through the attempt at a casual mask.  
Saguru tried to be soothing, offering a warm smile, “Yes?”  
“What is today’s date?”  
Well no use trying to hide it, the boy would be able to figure it out sooner or later and he didn’t want to create any reason for the boy to start mistrusting him.  
“It is Saturday, the 29th of October, 2016”  
The attempt of a mask was dropped as the deep blue eyes grew wide with anxiousness and awe.  
“Is there something wrong Kouta-kun?” of course there was, Kuroba was a seven year old, but was Kuroba now aware of that?  
“I-it...it sounds ridiculous but I think.” He closed his eyes to draw in a deep breath and when they re-opened they were filled with seriousness, “I know it sounds ridiculous but I think I’ve somehow traveled through time.”

He couldn’t stop the surprised snort that escaped him at the ridiculousness of this situation. It made sense that Kuroba came to that conclusion, it certainly made more sense than some random gem suddenly turning him into a seven year old. Said seven year old taking the snort the wrong way, scowled, “I’m being serious! How else do you explain me not recognising some of this technology, or the fact that the last day I remember is from ten years ago?”  
“Ahh I’m sorry, I believe you. You are somewhat correct, but you didn’t really travel through time per say.”  
His scowl melted into curiosity, “What do you mean?”  
“Well the you of this time...” should he try explaining the fact that Kuroba is a part time internationally wanted thief? No, best to keep it simple. “found this, odd gem, and I’m not sure why but the next thing I know, there was a blinding flash and you were laying there looking ten years younger.”  
The boy’s eyes widened, “Woah. A magical gem that makes people younger? I guess that’s just as possible as time travel” Kuroba simply shrugged at this new information before he fully processed it. “Wait. Why were you with me when I found this gem? And wouldn’t someone normally take a child they don’t know to the police?” The boy narrowed his eyes at the teen.  
Saguru didn’t even get a chance to answer as the boy pointed an accusatory finger, “You know! Don’t you!? You know who I am, that’s why you brought me to your house.”  
The accused could only offer a sheepish smile having been caught, “You are correct, we’re actually classmates. I wasn’t sure how to explain this situation to you. I’m not sure I would have believed it if I hadn’t seen the evidence myself.” his next thought caused him to chuckle, “and considering some of your previous reactions to my... theories. Well I haven’t received the most favourable of responses.”  
“What’s with that amused look? You must think it’s hilarious playing along with some child’s game of fake identity. If you know my name then use it.” Despite the irritated tone and dramatic crossing of arms, Kuroba’s entire body was now much more relaxed. Perhaps it was reassuring that he and Kuroba actually knew each other, even if the latter could not recall it at the moment.  
Saguru offered a friendly smile, “I apologize. It is nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun.”  
“Kuroba? You can just call me Kaito since you are like ten years older than me, Saguru-_niisan_” Hearing Kuroba refer to him as niisan with a tone so familiar of his classroom teasings, made it harder to take in than the first time. This would take some getting used to, although he was hoping this situation would be resolved before then.

The lack of response didn’t go unnoticed by the seven year old who quirked an eyebrow, “Hmm? Oh, that’s right I’m supposed to be older. You’re used to calling me Kuroba-kun.” he gave a small grin to match his teasing tone, “And you're used to me calling you Hakuba, right? Saguru-niisan~”  
Now the little brat was just doing it on purpose. And unfortunately it was working as Saguru hastily grabbed for his cup to gulp down some water in an attempt to soothe his mouth that suddenly went dry at the adorable way Kuroba teasingly said his name.  
  
The boy dropped the grin to adopt a more thoughtful look, “Oh that’s right. My parents are probably wondering where I am.”  
A feeling of dread began to grow, how was he going to tell Kuroba about his father. “Well actually you— the present time you, doesn’t live with your parents. The truth is—”  
The child looked a little annoyed, “Oh they left to travel the world again since I’m old enough to live on my own didn’t they” That was half true, Kuroba’s mother was currently traveling but should he correct him about his father’s whereabouts?  
He...he couldn’t, not right now. He knew he was being selfish but he didn’t want to see the heartbroken expression he was sure would appear if he revealed the sad news. Instead all he could do was say nothing and finish his breakfast.

  
  
── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	3. Still Saturday Morning

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Kuroba gave him a sidelong glance, “Why do you keep staring at me? Still not over the fact that I've somehow turned into a seven year old?”  
They were walking through the moderately crowded streets, heading toward the department store. Even though Saguru found some clothes that Kuroba could wear, stored away in one of the cupboards, they were still a little loose on his frame and a little long for the seven year old who had to roll up the sleeves and pants a bit. So they had decided after breakfast, it was best to go buy some better fitted clothes as neither knew how long Kuroba would remain this size, so they might as well in case it was for an extended period.  
“It's not that, as surprising as it is, considering it's you I'm dealing with, I've already accepted that. It's just that, well, because it's you I'm dealing with, I would have thought you'd be more...restless with energy and more frequent with the childish grins.”  
This caused Kuroba to look up towards him with mild annoyance.  
“Not you too, my mom's always telling me how I'm too quiet for my age and should act more like a carefree child but so what if I'm not like an excitable puppy?” he gave an exasperated huff “Not everyone acts the same. She should be grateful to have such a smart and mature son.”

Saguru couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped him, quickly bubbling up as a chuckle.  
A look of confusion and slight tilt of the head, “Hmm? what's funny about that?”  
“Sorry it's just, I find it hard to imagine you as ever being mature with how childish you tend to act.”  
“Tend to? are you sure you have the right person?” Kuroba questioned with disbelief.  
“Oh yes I'm sure. Although I'm not quite sure what caused your change in demeanour, it certainly occurred at some point…”  
The detective trailed off suddenly realising what probably caused the change. Of course, how could he have been so dense.  
It'd be more surprising if the loss of a father didn't affect him in some way.

“Onii-san? Is something wrong?”  
Broken out of the sad thought he smiled down at the concerned face,  
“It's nothing, I was simply not relishing the thought of the pranks I'll likely have to deal with if you remember any of this when we figure out how to return you to your proper age as I imagine you'll be rather annoyed I ever saw you in such a state.”  
Kuroba makes a noncommittal noise and doesn't look entirely convinced.  
“Ne, onii-san” Kuroba is giving him a calculating look.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you or any of our classmates usually sad?”  
He certainly wasn't expecting that question, perhaps if was just about him considering the expression that must have been on his face moments before, but why their classmates too? “I don't believe so. Why?”  
“I don’t always keep to myself, I do want to be a performer after all, so I like to cheer people up and acting like a childish clown seems to work.” A soft innocent smile more befitting of his current age appeared,  
“Afterall, mom says the best thing to do when you're sad is to smile and keep smiling because it's the best medicine for a heart in pain. So laughter must be one of the best ways to cheer someone up, right?”

Oh. So does that mean the Kuroba that Saguru is more familiar with, is constantly trying to make people smile? Has Kuroba actually been hurting more than he lets on behind that annoying mask of his? Making others laugh is his way of coping with the sorrow?  
He supposes that makes sense, the pain of losing a loved one never really fades, you simply learn how to live with it.  
Saguru still dealt with the pain himself after all.  
It had been five years since his mother’s death.  
At least he had been a few years older, more emotionally experienced, and his family had known what was coming, had known about how long his mother had left before the cancer had claimed her. They were able to share those last days and tearful goodbyes together, to prepare emotionally and grieve.  
And oh did it hurt, it hurt so much, still does to this day. Saguru may not be able to imagine what it must have been like to be unprepared, to suddenly lose a parent in an instant. But he could understand the pain of missing them, of feeling like a part of you is gone.

Saguru was busy debating with himself about wanting to hug Kuroba close and never letting go. The thought of the adorable child in front of him losing his father, losing the person he looked up to, it was too sad. But what was even sadder was that said child was unaware of the loss at the moment and such a sudden embrace would more likely startle, maybe even scare, him than offer any comfort. So focused on his mental argument, he almost failed to notice when Kuroba stopped walking. Curious, amber eyes searched the brunet’s face to find a concerned expression watching something down the street. Seeing such an expression on Kuroba’s face, the detective turned to look at what caught the little boy’s attention to spot a little girl up ahead standing by the crosswalk. She appeared to be about seven. She also appeared to be crying. A tugging at his sleeve caused him to return his attention to the boy at his side, “Do you have 5 yen I can borrow?”   
Saguru wasn’t sure at the moment what Kuroba would want with a coin but it was Kuroba, he must have thought of something interesting. He fished out a 5 yen coin from his wallet, handing it over to the boy who immediately ran down the street towards the crying girl.  
The teen followed a couple paces behind, not wanting to frighten the girl.  
“Yo! What are you doing here? What’s wrong?” A cheerful voice asked the girl. A startled expression looked up as a few more tears slipped down her face, “I-I’m…” a sniffle, “I need to cross the street to meet my mommy at her shop” she paused to wipe at her tears, “bu-but I usually cross with my friend but she’s sick today and at home and and,” another small sob escaped, “I’m too scared to cross by myself.”  
Kuroba summoned a warm smile, “Well today’s your lucky day~ Because I have here,” he proudly held up the 5 yen coin, “a special coin.” A familiar grin appeared, “Now watch closely,” he tossed the coin upwards, swiping it from the air as it fell back to his eye level, making a few gestures and waves of the hands as he showed first his left, then his right hand to be empty of the coin, “See? Now it has disappeared~ But if I do this,” he clapped his hands together and gave them a rub, parting them face up like a book to reveal the coin sitting on top, “it’ll come back!”  
Wide teary eyes gazed in wonder, “Wow~”  
“Now for the most special part, will you please blow the coin a kiss?” he asked with a wink causing the girl to blink away the drying tears as she giggled and blew a kiss towards the coin. Kuroba closed one fist around the coin catching the kiss.  
With a flick of his wrist, the magician made a pretty little daisy appear, one that looked like...the detective glanced behind him to see about five metres back, the planter full of yellow daisies sitting in front of the shop they had paused at when Kuroba first spotted the girl.  
A happy smile appeared as the girl gently took the offered flower, “Wow it turned into a flower!”  
The little magician nodded, “Yep! I told you it was a special coin and that means this is a special flower too. It can cheer people up and give them courage. Look it’s already stopped your tears.”  
The girl’s eyes widened, mouth forming a small ‘o’ as she suddenly realised she had in fact stopped crying. Letting out a small giggle of surprise, “You’re right, I feel better!”  
Kuroba clapped his hands together, “Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kouta, what’s your name?” Kuroba was using his fake name, as they had decided before leaving the house, that it would be best to not use his real name with him not quite looking like Kuroba’s real age.  
“My name’s Nahoko!”  
“Nice to meet you. Now~ Let’s conquer this crosswalk and meet your mom!” An eager nod responded to his words, “Mmh! I’m ready to cross the street now!”

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	4. Last of Saturday Morning

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

After safely leaving the young girl with her mother at the shop, the two made it to the mall where they headed directly to the clothes department without further incident. Saguru for the most part let Kuroba pick out what he wanted, only pointing out some things he thought the boy might like based on what he had observed of the teen’s fashion outside of his school and ‘night time’ uniforms. While Kuroba was trying on the clothes in the changing room, Saguru got some drinks from the vending machine. When the boy finally exited the changing room, having decided which clothes he wanted (and no Saguru was not pleased all the items he suggested were in the keep pile, well maybe a tad pleased) Saguru handed him one of the drinks he bought.  
“Banana milk?” Kuroba stared at the carton in his hands.  
“Yes. I thought you might like it. Do you not? I can get you something else if you don’t like it.” He must have missed something in his deduction, he could have sworn that Kuroba—  
“No.” The boy shook his head, “I love banana milk.” He stuck the straw in the carton and drew a sip, mumbling around the straw, “I just think it’s kinda childish to like it and was a little surprised, I didn’t think anyone but Aoko and my parents knew I like it.” Kuroba drank his milk in thought while Saguru purchased the clothes. As they left the clothing department, “Is there something else you want to get while we’re out? Would you like a game or want to visit the arcade?” The teen looked down at the boy in excitement as he remembered, “There’s a pet department where they let you play with the puppies and kittens, do you want to go there?”  
But Kuroba seemed to barely be listening to what Saguru said, staring at the blond with a thoughtful look on his face, “I’ve been thinking, even if we’re classmates, why would you go through all the trouble of helping me? And you happen to be the one with me when a gem shrunk me. You know what kind of clothes I like and know that I love banana milk” Kuroba gave him a smile, not too wide but not small either, “We must be really good friends.”  
Good friends? Did Kuroba really think that? Sure he likes to think they were at least friends even if it was a more rivalry kind of way. And he did enjoy spending time with Kuroba even if they butted heads a lot. But he thought he was more of just an annoyance to his classmate, especially when it came to the topic of KID.  
“Are we better friends than I am with Aoko? Because I do like talking to you like Aoko and you’re probably my first good guy friend since I never really thought I’d find someone I like as much as Aoko.”  
Saguru wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But he was sure that he didn’t want to disappoint that curious face. “I never really thought about it but I suppose we are friends.” It wasn’t wholly untrue, at least on Saguru’s side they could be friends, he did know a lot about Kuroba, even if it was because he was always trying to analyse his mysterious classmate, and they sometimes had fun when not busy arguing.  
Seeing Kuroba smile at him in such a friendly manner. Would it be possible for them to become real friends after they solved this incident?  
The detective didn’t get to ponder for long since there was a strong tugging as two small hands gripped at his hand that wasn’t carrying the clothes bags, “Come on, let’s see the cute animals!”  
And Saguru let Kuroba drag him all the way to the pet department.

  
── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	5. Saturday Noon-ish

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

“Seriously!?” The shout from the table next to them gathered the attention of the duo and a few other nearby patrons of the cafe they stopped at for lunch. It appeared to be a young woman, who quickly realised what she had done, apologetically bowing a little before settling back down into the seat she abruptly stood from. Her friend another young woman, who seemed familiar, where had Saguru seen her? It was recently, seemed more amused than embarrassed, “Yes, I am one of their favourite employees after all,” her friend smoothly continued their conversation in a volume much more suitable to the cafe. And while it may be a little rude to be eavesdropping on someone else’s conversation, Saguru couldn’t help himself, wanting to place where he had seen her. “So I was one of the specially chosen staff members allowed to stay and help protect the sapphire.” Ahh that’s right it was just last night, he didn’t get to meet her but she was one of the people present at KID’s heist last night. “And well maybe the fact that I’m the curator in charge of the exhibit helped.” she finished with a small giggle.  
“So, tell me all about it, did you get to see him? Is he just as amazing as they say? Is he handsome?”   
A small smile appeared at her friend’s inquiry, “He truly is a phantom, one minute we thought we were ready for his arrival and the next, there was a poof of pink smoke and there he stood as it cleared away. We were helpless against him as he made the gem vanish from the case and suddenly soared over all our heads, vanishing into the hallways.” A more dreamy look settled over her face, “I didn’t get a good look at him, I don’t think he’d allow anyone to see his face, but his movements and the way he spoke, it really was magical. The stage was all his and we could do nothing but play the parts he had assigned us.” The young woman paused to take a sip of her coffee, “It really is a pity he’s a thief when he could easily become a famous magician through more legal means.” “But that’s a part of his appeal, a true phantom thief that can never be caught. KID-sama is so cool~” Yes even the detective had to admit, the thief was good at what he did and he did so in style. Even if it wasn’t the most legal activity, even a ‘critic’ like him could enjoy the artful skill involved. And maybe Saguru could appreciate the amazing acts a little more since he knew the gorgeous face behind the mono—  
A snort from the boy sitting across from him brought the teen out of his wandering thoughts. “You would think they could catch him after, how long has it been? about 17 years? Or that he’d be bored already of always stealing gems only to return them,” he was leaning forward with his chin propped on his right hand, raising a bored eyebrow “I guess if he kept the gems and sold them or something it would make sense, but what’s the point if he just returns everything? If he just wants to put on shows he can be like my dad, why take the risk?” Saguru almost wanted to laugh at the irony but it wasn’t hard to smother as he could also feel that sinking feeling of dread welling up again.  
By looking at the timing of Kuroba Touichi’s death, KID’s disappearance, grand reappearance, and little changes in style before and after hiatus, the detective had a theory that Kuroba’s dad was the original Kaitou KID and Kuroba Touichi's stage accident was related to his alter ego. Then for some reason, Kuroba had taken up the mantle.  
“Ah!”  
Saguru’s attention was brought back to the boy in front of him who seemed to suddenly realise something, “But don’t tell Aoko I said that! If she’s still anything like how I know her, she’ll be really mad that I ever said something like that.” Kuroba was starting to wave his hands in a flustered manner and it was, actually cute. Like their talk about KID this morning during breakfast, Kuroba actually fit the image of his age, looking like any other child trying to avoid being reprimanded. “But I’m not saying her dad is bad at his job! He’s actually one of the best, it’s, uh, ermm, I guess I have to admit mom might be a little tinsy bit right when she says how great KID is. His skills, not him, he’s not that great. But I guess if Aoko’s dad hasn’t been able to catch him yet, he must have some skill...” He trailed off that thought going back to the reason of his worry, “You have to promise you won’t tell her! If she was scary when she was younger I don’t want to think about how strong she is now” Kuroba concluded the statement with a small shudder then held out his left pinky finger towards Saguru, “Promise? Please?”  
How could he say no to that face? Besides it’s not like he was planning on sharing this with Aoko-san in the first place, it was just Kuroba’s active imagination getting the better of him. So he gave a small chuckle, hooking his own pinky around the child’s, “I promise.” It was interesting how Kuroba was able to amuse him so much. Even as his seventeen year old self, he did things that amused him even if they were usually coupled with things that annoyed him. Which actually isn’t that unusual considering they had established a somewhat rivalry between them since Saguru had to go and voice his suspicions of Kuroba being KID. But without that wariness of being caught, without that competitiveness, Kuroba was more open with him and much more likeable than Saguru could have anticipated. He was aware that Kuroba was a good person and of his popularity at school, he just never thought he would be one of the people to start liking it too, Kuroba just didn’t seem like the type he could entirely get along with, even if he enjoyed some of their interactions, and that had seemed to be true so far. But maybe they just got off on the wrong foot. Except for their argument over the identity of KID, they could get along well enough. Like now, as they ate their lunch in the quaint cafe. He liked this feeling. It was nice.

Kuroba then seemed to realise something else, “Oh no, but Aoko will be mad if she doesn’t see me soon, it’s only been about a day but any longer and she’ll break into my house to find me.”  
That would be a problem. “I have your smartphone I retrieved from your clothes yesterday, how about you send her a LINE message with some excuse as to why you’ll be gone for a little while?”  
Kuroba tilted his little head, “A LINE message?”  
That’s right, he wasn’t familiar with the technology, “The smartphones are able to send messages between them, just tell me what you want to tell Aoko-san then I can send it for you.”  
The boy looked at him in awe, “Cool~ That’ll work!”  
Saguru pulled out the smartphone which thankfully had fingerprint ID, “Here place your left thumb on that button.”  
When the smartphone opened Kuroba made a noise of amazement and Saguru opened the LINE app, going to the conversation with Aoko-san, “What would you like to say?”  
Kuroba thought about it for a moment. “Hey Aoko! Don’t worry about looking for me, I’m taking a trip with my mom, not sure how long I’ll be gone, you know how she is. Don’t get lonely without me~ See you later!”  
He sent the message and it only took a minute for Aoko-san to reply which Saguru let Kuroba read.  
“Geez~ Always doing whatever you want. At least your mom is there to keep an eye on you. And I won’t get lonely without you Bakaito! Just make sure to come home safely.”  
The brunet simply laughed when he read it, “She really is the same.”  
The blond put away the smartphone and couldn’t stop thinking about that bright laugh while they finished their lunch.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	6. Saturday Afternoon >> Evening

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

After their lunch, they visited the library next. As Kuroba wandered off somewhere, promising to meet back up at the front desk at 17:00, Saguru borrowed some newspapers and a computer. It was time to put to use one of the fundamental skills of being a detective, research. When they had been eating lunch, Saguru thought about what their next step should be if they wanted to solve this shrinking situation. What the detective knows is that like usual, KID stole his target and brought it up to the roof where he was checking it under the moonlight. But unlike usual, while he held the gem a bright flash appeared. Which Saguru discovered afterwards, must have come from the gem itself, as he couldn’t find a discarded shell of a flash bomb or any powder residue on the roof. With what information he had to work with, Saguru decided the best thing to do would be to read up on KID’s target last night and its history. While normally it would be ridiculous to think that a gem could magically turn someone into a seven year old, it remained a fact that KID had been holding the gem one moment, then there was a seven year old with no gem to be found anywhere, the next moment. This left Saguru open to suggestions.  
The target was a sapphire called Khione’s Kiss, named after the Greek goddess of ice and snow. It is rumoured that it was named after the cold goddess for it could freeze one in time if kissed by the gem’s light. Huh. That was surprisingly more useful than Saguru expected. If that rumour were true, you could say that by holding the gem up to the moonlight and letting the light shine through it, fall on one’s face and most likely across one’s lips, would be like a kiss of sorts. Turing back one’s age would be in a sense freezing someone in time, although it’s a bit of a stretch, tales do get a little warped as they pass through the years and this one was certainly old, dating back to, not so surprising, the age where the word sapphire and the name Khione come from, ancient Greece.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

When they met back up at the front desk at 17:00, Kuroba seemed a little preoccupied. As they walked to the bus stop the detective inquired, “Read anything interesting while at the library?”  
The little magician glanced up startled out of his thoughts, “Uh, yeah. I found some cool books about magic.” Saguru started to feel anxious, if it was about magic, is it possible that he might have found out about...but, surely he would be much more upset if that were the case. Then what has him worried?  
“I have this new trick I’m working on and am having a little trouble figuring out how to make one part work.”  
That’s a relief. He hummed in acknowledgement as they continued their walk in silence.  
On the bus ride back, Kuroba sat close to Saguru, leaning into the taller boy’s side as he pulled his newly purchased coat around his small frame due to the autumn air that had begun to chill the evening. “You’re warm.” Kuroba muttered as he buried his face into Saguru’s side. After getting over his brief surprise at the willingly initiated contact, he wrapped an arm around the boy at his side and they peacefully remained that way the entire ride.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	7. Sunday Morning >> Evening

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

They were eating breakfast the next morning when the thought occurred to him, “What are we going to do about school tomorrow. You certainly can’t attend high school in your current state.” The detective paused to re-assess the current situation, looking for a solution, “I suppose I’ll have to try to explain this to your mother and hopefully she’ll believe me and inform the school of your absence.”  
“No don’t do that!” Surprised at the outburst, he looked at the boy who continued in a softer tone, “I don’t want to worry her…”  
Saguru could understand how Kuroba felt but, “But what will we do about the school?” The detective was suddenly apprehensive as an automatic response to the impish grin that slide onto Kuroba’s face.  
“No problem, I know how to forge my mom’s handwriting for absence notes.”  
Of course Kuroba did. What else did he expect, he’d shown how smart he could be even at this young age, he must get as bored with school as his high school self does. Skipping school a few times is likely something Kuroba would do.  
After breakfast, Kuroba wrote up the letter. “Oh we’ll need to stop by my house to get my mom’s signature stamp.”  
They took a taxi as Bayaa was still at her sunday morning reading club. Saguru waited with the taxi driver in front of the house while Kuroba ran inside to fetch the stamp.

  
For as smart as he was, sometimes, the detective could be pretty foolish. He should have known, he should have expected this would happen. From there the pleasant morning took a turn for the worse.  
It had been ten minutes now and Kuroba had yet to return. Saguru looked toward the house in thought, it had been ten years so maybe he was having trouble finding where it’s been moved? Perhaps he should go help— Saguru suddenly left the car in a hurry as a chilling feeling descended upon him. How did he not think of— Why didn’t he realise— He rushed through the front door that was left unlocked, frantically searching through the first floor and rushed upstairs when he couldn’t find Kuroba. He found him curled up on a king sized mattress in what he assumed to be the bedroom of Kuroba’s parents. The quick glance of the room also revealed the small open drawer of the desk sitting in the room, containing supplies for writing letters along with signature stamps. And on top of the desk was what Saguru had failed to realise sooner, a small collection of family photos. Including photos that lacked Kuroba Touichi in later years. Instead there was a small and simple wooden cabinet to the right of the desk that held a photo of the deceased magician with incense and some offerings.  
He quickly went over to the boy who had his face buried in one of the pillows as his body trembled. Saguru softly called out, “Kuroba-kun?”  
The small body tensed for a moment before slowly raising from the pillow as he turned to stare at Saguru with cold eyes.  
“You knew.”  
The detective didn’t need to ask. They both knew.  
“You knew and you didn’t tell me.” As unsettling as it was to see such a small face speak with such a cold tone, it also made Saguru’s heart break knowing that it was due to the grief Kuroba was experiencing.  
All Saguru could do was say, “I’m sorry.”  
The boy turned towards Saguru kneeling on the bed as he looked up at him, “Why.” He raised a small fist “Why did you hide it from me?” He hit Saguru’s chest, although it lacked any real force to hurt physically, it still pained him as he could feel all the frustration behind it hit his chest.  
“Why didn’t you tell me.” Another hit as his voice rose in frustration. “Why did this have to happen!” This time the small fist didn’t pull back when it hit, instead gripping onto Saguru’s shirt as Kuroba’s head fell forward next to his fist.  
Saguru slowly shifted so that he sat on the bed next to Kuroba as he pulled him into his lap and hugged him close.  
All he could do was offer a consoling embrace.

After about thirty minutes of sitting in silence the detective realised he had forgotten about the taxi.  
“Kuroba-kun, we need to head back.” No response.  
“I’m going to carry you if that’s alright.” Kuroba only curled closer as he adjusted his grip on Saguru. He gently picked up the boy and grabbed the signature stamp from the drawer, closing it.  
When he reached the taxi after locking the front door behind him, he found the driver napping. The middle aged man awoke as Saguru slide into the backseat, sending him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry for the wait. Could you please drive us back to the house where you picked us up?”  
“Don’t worry about it.” the driver replied while glancing at the cold and lonely face of Kuroba and gave Saguru a sympathetic look, “You probably have other things to worry about.”

When they reached his house, Saguru paid the driver plus a good tip for the wait, thanking him for his understanding.  
Kuroba remained silent the entire ride. Saguru simply carried him to his bedroom where he gently set the boy on his bed and Kuroba released his grip to bury his face in the sheets, finally letting out tears as he started quietly sobbing. The older boy felt so foolish and useless. He was unable to do anything else other than leave out some tissues and give Kuroba time to let it out.  
Meanwhile Saguru had to be strong for him and would simply have to deal with the pain clenching at his heart from seeing Kuroba so fragile and in so much pain.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

When it was lunch time, Saguru knew Kuroba probably wouldn’t have an appetite but still brought him a small tray of food. “If you can eat, you really should. I’ll leave the food here.”  
He then joined Bayaa at the dining table who asked, “Where’s the boy?” So he explained the situation to which she replied, “Oh poor Kaito-kun.”  
They ate exchanging less talk than usual.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

When Saguru checked on Kuroba for dinner, he found the food left untouched. But the glass was empty, at least he was staying hydrated.  
“Kuroba-kun? I know you probably don’t feel like eating but you haven’t eaten since breakfast and it’s important to replenish your energy.”  
Kuroba stayed silent for a minute before quietly replying, “One more hour.”  
“Alright, one more hour.”

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Saguru returned exactly one hour later to find Kuroba sitting up and stretching.  
He went to sit by him asking, “Will you be okay? Can you try eating?”  
Kuroba gave a quick nod, “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He glanced down letting out a soft sigh, “I miss him. I miss him a lot.” Then looking back up at Saguru with newfound determination, “But dad wouldn’t want me to stay sad over him. So I’m still going to be a great magician just like him!”  
That was a relief. He felt his heart suddenly change weight from the heavy sadness to a light happiness.  
Kuroba looked at the sandwich left waiting for him since lunch on the side table, “Is that…” he reached over picking it up to inspect it, “It’s PB & J, I love PB & J.” The excited look on Kuroba’s face brought a small smile to Saguru’s own. He suspected as much after seeing how much Kuroba had seemed to enjoy them occasionally during lunch at school. Even if the magician tried not to seem too delighted as he munched on the food. Saguru was realising more and more just how much time he had spent watching Kuroba in hopes of finding a clue to prove he was KID.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	8. Monday Morning >> Afternoon

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Although a little melancholic, Kuroba joined him and his baaya for breakfast on his own. Saguru was a little reluctant to leave Kuroba after yesterday and considered staying home just for today. When he expressed these thoughts, his baaya reminded him that he shouldn’t skip school and reassured him that she would be home all day to be there for the boy. After a few minutes of assurance and even Kuroba telling him not to worry with his cute almost begging face, Saguru decided he would go to school.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

He had just swapped his indoor shoes for his outdoor pair at the shoe lockers, ready to leave when someone approached him. Whenever the class beauty approached him it was like his body somewhat reacted on it’s own and he would suddenly feel slightly agitated. He didn’t like it, it didn’t feel right, but he was helpless against the pull. All he could do was what he knew from his experience with many dinner parties and social events, bear a polite smile and get it over with as soon as possible.  
She was now standing right in front of him, giving him a wary look as if he were the one doing something to make her uncomfortable, “He’s with you isn’t he?”  
Somehow Saguru knew she was referring to Kuroba. It couldn’t be anything else, but how did she know? Unless she knew something about the heist? He had noticed how a few times Akako-san had implied Kuroba was KID in her flirty conspiratorial way. And Kuroba had responded similarly to how he always did towards the detective’s own implying, denying any and all accusations and sometimes even muttering something like 'annoying witch.' It was true that Akako-san’s beauty seemed to enchant the rest of the boys, it was bit witch like. But now thinking about such an idea…after seeing a gem somehow, for lack of a better term, magically turn Kuroba into a seven year old, the existence of witches wasn’t that unbelievable. Could it really be? Was Akako-san a witch? A witch who knew KID.  
He wasn’t liking this feeling suddenly growing stronger, and it was different from the usual apprehensiveness he felt around the redhead. What was this...oh.  
Saguru didn’t like this woman knowing. He didn’t want this woman to know. He was the one who returned to Japan, intrigued by the mysterious phantom. He was the one who wanted to catch the elusive thief. He was the one that would uncover the truth behind the mask. KID was, it was his and Kuroba’s thing, it was— wait, why should he have a claim to the matter? If anyone had rights to it, it would be inspector Nakamori and the KID Taskforce. But, he wanted it….he wanted to, to be the one who. Who what?  
All his life he had been doing what others wanted and expected of him. He was always polite and charming and achieved good grades and knew how to play a few instruments and was decent at various recreational activities. Since he was expected to join his father in the police force and he liked solving cases well enough and most importantly enjoyed the feeling of helping others, being a detective worked well enough for him. But chasing after KID. That was probably the first time he started going for something he actively wanted. He wanted KID. No it was more than that, he at first wanted to uncover the truth of the mysterious magician but then he found an important clue and discovered for himself, even if he has yet to prove it to anyone else, he knows the face behind the mask. And that was when he began asking the same question he always asked after uncovering the culprit, Why? Why did he steal? Why was he so showy? Why was he so intriguing? And somewhere along the way of studying Kuroba in order to try to understand him, by learning more about him and the way he spoke and the way he moved and how he had different laughs and different smiles for every situation. At some point Saguru had found a new desire. To talk to him more, to have Kuroba’s attention. He wanted KID because he was Kuroba, he wanted to know more about Kuroba and he wanted Kuroba to know more about him.  
  
Saguru was jealous. He was jealous of Akako-san.  
The blond was caught up in this realisation when the redhead interrupted with a slightly irritated, “Well?”  
No use in trying to deny it, they both knew what she was talking about, he could see it in her gaze, she just knew.  
“You are correct. But how did you know and why do you seem to care?”  
Her gaze became more intense now glaring with threat, “Hmmph. Because I’m also aware of your past accusations and wanted to warn you. I know you’re a nosy detective but if you’re smart, don’t try to uncover the truth about this. ” She ignored his first question, only bothering to answer the second.  
But Saguru wasn’t about to back down, “I’ve heard Kuroba calling you a witch a few times, and after what I’ve seen, I’d have to say he was right, the existence of witches isn’t that far fetched. I’m assuming that has to do with how you found out. But why are you interested in helping him? What do you get out of it?”  
Her glare softened with surprise, “Well, I must admit I didn’t expect someone like you to so easily believe in witches and magic. I underestimated you.” Amusement started to dance in her eyes, “What a curious detective.” He wasn’t sure if she was referring to his multiple inquires or that she found him odd, it may have been both.  
“If you must know, I will make Kuroba mine. Plain and simple. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, he’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met and once he is mine, it’ll be proven that I am the best witch.”  
He was surprised she wasn't haughtily laughing out loud right now, her eyes certainly looked like they were.  
It almost sounded like…“You like Kuroba-kun. You want him for yourself.”  
The witch dropped what was left of her glare to gape.  
Huh. Even a witch could be a young blushing maiden.  
“Th-that is ridiculous! How dare you— who could even like that annoying thief. I am simply able to acknowledge great talent and will make it mine!”  
But denial of crushes aside, it made sense that she was worried about Kuroba being with him since he had expressed wanting to catch KID in the past.  
He interrupted her flustered excuses, “You don’t need to worry about Kuroba-kun, he is safe at my house and I don’t plan on trying to prove he is KID, at least not publicly. That is more of a personal game we play.”  
Akako-san recovered from her blushing to pointedly stare, “Why is Kuroba at your house? And why did he not come to school?”  
This surprised the detective, he thought the witch had figured out about Kuroba’s little predicament but perhaps she didn’t know everything, “Pardon me, but are you aware of what occurred at the heist Friday night?”  
She pursed her pretty lips in a small pout of annoyance, “...no. I couldn’t see much in my crystal ball when I tried to check up on Kuroba to see how the heist went. So my next best guess is that you had something to do with it, you detectives do seem to enjoy getting in the way like that.”  
“Ahh I see.” He would politely ignore the jab in consideration of the more important matter at hand, “What occurred was that I followed KID to the rooftop like usual to find him checking the heist’s target in the moonlight when there was suddenly a flash of bright light. I thought it was KID making an escape but to my surprise I found a seven year old that remarkably resembles Kuroba lying unconscious in the KID outfit that is currently too big for him. Since I couldn’t find any other signs of a trick nor could I explain how or why the child appeared, I concluded that the most likely case was that Kuroba had been turned into a child by the gem.”  
To the detective's surprise, the witch didn’t seem to have any surprise of her own upon hearing the news, “I see.” She sighed with a small shake of her head, “I knew he’d someday run into a magical one, always messing with ancient gems.” Now looking at him without the intense gaze or glaring, “And I suppose a seven year old wouldn’t be able to attend a high school class without raising suspicion. So is it just his body or have his memories also regressed?”  
“His memories as well.”  
Her mouth formed a displeased frown, “Potent magic, that will be tougher to work with."  
The detective perked up at that, “Do you mean you’ll be able to reverse this?”  
A small and smug smile appeared at his question, “No need to worry, the great red witch will figure something out,” the smile slide off as she slightly tilted her head in thought, “Although it might take some time. What is the name of this gem?”  
“Khione’s Kiss.”  
“Unfortunately I’m not too familiar with this gem, I’ll have to look into it.”  
The detective pulled out his notebook, “I already did some research into the gem’s lore, I have the notes I took here.”

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	9. Monday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referred to these websites about the history in this chapter and also added in a little of my own made up details to the beliefs/traditions  
[reference one](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samhain)  
[reference two](https://www.history.com/topics/holidays/samhain)

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

With his main worry somewhat assuaged knowing Akako-san would now be helping, on his way home, Saguru suddenly remembered what day it was. It was Halloween, with the latest situation and Halloween not being as prominent in Japan, it had easily slipped his mind. Today meant Halloween baking. A tradition from his mother’s side of the family.  
When he got home, his bayaa as reliable as ever, had all the ingredients bought and ready in the kitchen. He found her fitting a little white apron he used to wear when he was younger, on Kuroba. They looked up when Saguru entered the kitchen, “Welcome home young master.” Bayaa greeted warmly.  
“Welcome home Saguru-nii!” The adorable sight of a little Kuroba grinning up at him in a cute apron and welcoming him home quickly chased away whatever autumn chill he had felt on the way home. It also suddenly reminded him of the feelings he realised he had for Kuroba just earlier when Akako-san confronted him. It was a good thing Kuroba was currently a child, otherwise Saguru wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep from suddenly glomping him fueled by the sudden burst of affection he was feeling.  
Instead he opted for a warm greeting, “I’m home” as he went to put on his own apron laying out on the counter for him.  
The recipes have been passed through his mother’s side of the family for years, he started learning them from his mother when he was four. And it wasn’t just Halloween, it was family tradition to have fun every holiday, baking appropriately themed sweets. Although now it was a bitter sweet experience of missing his mother who had passed away but also nostalgic, full of the warm memories they shared together.  
Now that he had arrived they promptly got to work on first mixing the ingredients to make the dough. “Kuroba-kun, do you know why it’s tradition to make and give treats on Halloween?”  
The boy looked up from his intense expression of concentration, in curiosity after carefully adding the butter pieces, to the bowl of dry ingredients Baaya was mixing, shaking his head “Mmh hmm, why is it a tradition?”  
Saguru continued whisking another mixture of eggs and cream as he began to explain, “The tradition of baking treats for this day dates back to Samhain [pronounced saw-win] which evolved into All Hallow’s Eve and then Halloween.” He paused to point at the vanilla extract, which Kuroba carefully added to the mixture he was whisking, “It started as a Gaelic and Pagan festival,” He slowly poured the egg and cream mixture into the bowl his baaya had, “This celebration began on the 31st of October, lasting for three days, about halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice. Thought to be the day when the boundary between our world and the Otherworld is the thinnest, allowing fae and spirits and sometimes even demons, to visit our world in a corporeal form, able to interact with any human.” With the dough mixed, they divided it in half, using food colouring to make half of it orange and half of it black. Then they set it in the fridge to rest and began to mash strawberries for jam, “Later on, Christianity, wanting to reform it like many things, called the 1st of November, All Saint’s Day, and the 2nd of November All Soul’s Day. And so the first day of Samhain was nicknamed All Hallow’s Eve which was eventually shortened to Halloween. The dressing up in costumes is a way for humans to blend in and hide from any fae or demons that might want to cause harm. The baked treats were an offering and great for sharing with everyone to celebrate the day.”  
With the end of his history lesson, they had finished mashing the strawberries but still needed to wait for it to cook. So Baaya told Kuroba stories of when they would bake with his mother in the past. With the jam finished and the dough ready, they proceeded to roll out the dough and cut half of it into normal circles and the other half, also into circles but with Halloween themed shapes cut out of the middle. Kuroba seemed to really enjoy this part making various shaped pumpkins, ghosts, bats, witch hats, and even a few wolf heads.  
While they waited for the biscuits to bake, Saguru and Kuroba washed and dried their faces and hair since at some point in the process of rolling out and cutting the dough, flour got tossed around, ending up not only on their aprons but on their faces and in their hair as well. Saguru isn’t saying that he might have started the childish flour fight but well maybe he would admit that he had wanted to see Kuroba act more like the age he appeared, and it had worked. And it was fun.  
Baaya carefully removed the hot tray from the oven when they were done and they set to work smothering the strawberry jam onto the regular circle biscuits. This involved getting a little messy once again when Kuroba managed to get some jam on his face and when Saguru bent down to his level to wipe it off, he got booped on the nose with a sticky jam covered finger and couldn’t help but laugh at how Kuroba was actually acting childish to get revenge for the flour. It was a pleasant sight. Once they got their faces wiped off, they returned to the treats, placing the fun cut out pieces of biscuits on top of the blood red jam covered ones to complete the Halloween themed Jammie Dodgers.  
The three of them settled down at a floor table in front of the telly with the sweets and some tea to watch a silly Halloween themed movie.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	10. Tuesday Noon

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

During the lunch break at school the next day, the redhead approached the blond, taking a seat next to his, “I’ve been able to divine a solution.” She leaned in to speak in a quieter voice, “In order to reverse the gem’s kiss, since it freezes one in time, another kiss is required, one of warmer essence, to melt the freezing effects.”  
_A kiss!?_ Saguru managed to ask calmly, “A kiss? As in a true love’s kiss, like in fairy tales?”  
“Well yes, traditionally it is a kiss on the mouth, although a peck to the cheek will usually suffice as well, and given by someone with strong feelings for the cursed. Most commonly feelings of the romantic nature but friendship has also worked before.”  
The witch examined her nails in thought, “Although I am unsure as to what this particular spell requires, as the reading was rather vague. It could be more of a metaphor than an actual kiss. Magic is almost a living thing in itself, and it can be so playful at times.” She looked up again, brushing part of her hair behind her ear, “It can be somewhat tiring to figure out but can also be a saving grace when you can come up with a solution that pleases it. Which thankfully isn't as scary as it may sound as magic has a rather childlike disposition.”  
Leaning back in her seat, she delicately crossed her arms, “Well I am afraid that is all we have to work with so far. I will continue looking into how the gem was created and for what purpose in order to begin creating my own counterspell in case we can’t make anything else work.” The witch let out a small sigh, “Unfortunately I was unable to take a look at the gem myself and since it’s in effect currently, we can’t get it back until we break the spell.”  
Akako-san then gracefully rose from her seat, “Meanwhile, hopefully you can figure something out to break this curse with this new information using that clever mind of yours.” She sent him an almost pleading look as she said that but the look was gone in an instant. The class beauty then returned to her fans who fawned over her as she enjoyed her lunch.  
Did he imagine that expression on her face? Was she not as confident in her abilities as she made it seem? Well she was still a high school girl despite how mature she tried to act. Besides, this was more help than he had before and with this new information, he had his own work to get started on.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	11. Tuesday Evening

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

That Tuesday evening after school, Saguru was sitting in the living room reading through books on curses and breaking them in hopes of finding any kind of solution that doesn't involve actual kissing. That would only be his absolute last resort if all else failed. He would never wish to force a kiss upon someone unwilling and he couldn’t see how Kuroba would ever want to kiss him. Sure as a boy who didn’t remember their rivalry, he had quickly warmed up to the detective. But knowing that a Kuroba with all his memories wouldn’t want to, he really didn’t want to do that to Kuroba even if it was to break a spell, especially when there’s still hope of another solution.  
Just then Kuroba walked in and crawled up on the couch the detective sat on, leaning into Saguru, as he peered at the book in his hands, “Trying to figure out how to undo the curse on me?”   
“Yes. Although I don’t know much about how the magic works, I figured doing some research would bring me one step closer to finding a way to undo the gem’s effects.”  
Kuroba nodded in understanding. “Can I watch TV while you research?”  
“Go ahead.” Saguru grabbed the remote from the side table, handing it to the smaller set of hands.  
The first thing the TV turned on to was a conveniently timed local news broadcast.  
The reporter was saying the following, “It’s been four days since the Kaitou KID stole the gemstone, Khione’s Kiss, during his heist Friday night, and it has yet to make a reappearance. The targets are usually returned to the owner a day or two after the heist, it has never taken this long before. Has KID decided to keep the gemstone, for the first time?” That’s right, after that bright flash, Saguru couldn’t find the gem anywhere. Akako-san had said that while the gem was in effect, they wouldn’t be able to get the gem back. How amusing, it would seem the gem was absorbed by Kuroba like some kind of magical girl transformation...actually that is sorta what happened.  
“Friday night is also when you found me.”   
The detective started to tense at the words, sensing the direction they would likely take.  
“Hmm and you said there was an odd gem that turned me into a child…” Kuroba tilted his head in thought, “How did I come across a gem anyway?”  
The detective could feel the moment the little magician had started to realise as the small body tensed, Kuroba was a clever boy after all, it was only a matter of time. “Those oversized clothes I woke up in… the blue button down and white slacks… there was a white jacket discarded next to the bed, and I bet if you looked under it you’d find a red tie and gaudy cape!”  
Kuroba’s head jerked to stare up at Saguru with wide eyes, “Because I must be the Kaitou KID?! I stole that gemstone and it turned me into a child!?”  
Before the detective could even try to respond the thief turned child sat up so he could properly face him as he continued, “But KID started before I was even born! And I saw him on TV, and and mom even took me to watch a few of his heists! How am I KID??”   
Kuroba’s eyes seemed to grow even wider as he came to yet another realisation,  
“Why aren’t you trying to arrest me if you know who I am? I mean I know we’re friends but, but I’m an internationally wanted thief! Aoko’s dad is supposed to arrest me, it’s. It’s his job to..and what Aoko says is right...” His disbelief quickly turned into suspicion, eyes suddenly narrowing, “I thought you were supposed to be a detective, and isn’t your dad the general superintendent of the police?” and the disbelief was back, “Are you also a thief!?”  
It had seemed like Kuroba had finally run out of things to say as he sat there in shock. Saguru finally managed to calm enough from the unexpected outburst to gently place a hand on the boy’s shoulder and say in a steady voice, “Please relax Kaito. I’m not going to try to arrest you and I’m not a thief.”  
Although he didn’t relax completely, the sincerity of his words must have reached him as he slowly looked less shocked and anxious, more confused.   
“The truth is I’ve never really wanted to arrest you.” He gave a small pause, “Well actually it is true that at first I did want to catch KID, but as soon as I figured out you were KID, I started to wonder why you would be doing such a thing. Because just by being your classmate, I could tell you were a good person. By thinking about how you operated as a thief, I was able to deduce an idea of why you became KID and it is for a good reason. KID isn’t just about stealing, he has also been responsible for getting real criminals who have caused harm to others, arrested. Yes he breaks the law but the good that he does outweighs the little damage he has done.” Saguru gave a smirk at the next thought, “Actually, when you think about it, KID’s not very good at being a real thief with how he just returns everything he steals.” His smirk turned into a friendly smile, “You aren’t the original KID, but like them you had a good reason to become KID when they couldn’t anymore.”   
“The reason I continued to chase you at heists was because I had fun. It’s fun trying to figure you out and predict your moves. because I—” Saguru cut himself off. What was he going to say, ‘Because as I’ve recently realised myself, I’ve fallen in love with you’ how could he just confess to someone while they’re currently cursed to be a child, especially after the multiple other surprises this poor boy has had to deal with these past few days.  
Curious eyes were still staring up at him, “Because you what?”  
“Because I do consider you my friend.” Even just admitting he thought of Kuroba as a friend somehow felt embarrassing. It didn’t help that Kuroba just kept staring.  
“Is that weird of me? To still regard you as a friend?” To be honest, he wasn’t used to having real friends, so it may very well have been odd compared to others.  
“Well kinda, because isn’t it also weird to not want to arrest a thief?” However Kuroba gave a small smile despite his words, “But I’m also glad. Your reason makes sense and I am glad I don’t have to worry about someone so smart trying to throw me in jail.” Kuroba was now fully relaxed once again as he leaned back into Saguru’s side. “Plus I really like you, I’m glad you’re my friend.”   
This was not fair, not fair at all. Kuroba is able to be so innocently cute while Saguru had to struggle with these feelings he knew the teenage Kuroba had no reason to want to return.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	12. Wednesday/Thursday >> Friday Morning >> Afternoon

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Saguru went to make some tea after another failed attempt at breaking the spell on Kuroba.  
In the past two days, they had tried visiting a shrine, offering their prayers and a monetary gift to the donation box, but nothing happened. They had tried a wishing well, tossing in a few coins with whispered wishes, still nothing. They had tried carrying around a special omamori that was supposed to be good for dispelling curses, to no avail. They had tried burning frankincense and sage incense as Kuroba held selenite in one hand and smoky quartz in the other. All that achieved was setting off the smoke detectors. At least the house smelled nice. They had tried baking a batch of sweets to leave out as an offering for the faeries. That one had been fun, getting to bake with Kuroba again, but no faeries made their presence known or showed any sign of lending help. Saguru had even tried throwing salt mixed with holy water over Kuroba in an attempt to purify the curse out of him. But that failed too, and Kuroba was needless to say a tad ‘salty’ about that attempt. They went out for ice cream after getting Kuroba cleaned up and changed.

His latest attempt had been this morning when he had woken up yet again to the adorable sight of a little Kuroba clinging to his side. They had continued to sleep together in Saguru’s bed as it was big enough for both of them to have plenty of room. However even with falling asleep on their separate sides of the bed, by morning Kuroba would find his way to Saguru’s side in his sleep, using him like a body pillow. The detective suspected it was because Kuroba was prone to getting cold and automatically seeked warmth. It was something he had noticed before when his classmate was still teenage sized.  
Looking at how peaceful Kuroba looked as he slept, along with all the fairy tale research he had been doing to try to find a way to break the curse, made him think of the tale of the sleeping beauty. Like the tale, as Akako-san had told him, a kiss should be the solution to this spell affecting Kuroba, but what kind of kiss and from whom? They didn’t know, although Akako-san also said that kisses from friends have worked in the past. The problem is that it’s hard to imagine Kuroba thinking of him as a friend. Would him considering Kuroba as one be enough? Watching the brunet sleep had Saguru wondering, after everything else they’ve tried to no avail, what if he really did need to try a kiss. He didn’t like the idea of it as he imagined how angry Kuroba might be to have received a kiss from someone that managed to annoy him nearly every time they spoke. But perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if Kuroba wasn’t awake to notice… Making up his mind Saguru brushed away soft dark brown locks as he leaned down to place a light kiss on Kuroba’s forehead. The action was over within a second and Kuroba was none the wiser. And once again nothing happened. Another failed attempt.  
Embarrassed at even trying and slightly discouraged it didn’t work, Saguru carefully slipped out of Kuroba’s hold and made his way to the kitchen.  
He needed to make some tea. As he opened the cabinet to fetch a cup for the tea, he spots it. A bag of Hershey chocolate sitting in the cabinet. His bayaa had discovered quite the liking for the sweets when she had tried them at a friend’s before and so his father likes to buy them from America for her.  
Glancing at the bag he catches the English word ‘Kisses’. He immediately thinks about what he did a few minutes ago wanting to bash his head into the counter. But he also thinks about another thing Akako-san had said, she also described magic as almost a living thing. Living and playful, and that it may even accept a creative solution if it likes it. Could he, might it work if he gave Kuroba a kiss of chocolate?  
That idea is absolutely ridiculous! For the spell to be broken by something so silly, just because a company decided to name a piece of chocolate something cute.  
But...taking into account what he has seen in the past six days, and the fact this is Kuroba he is dealing with, someone who managed to amaze him with the levels of ridiculous the magician was able to achieve, perhaps it wasn’t that crazy of an idea. Maybe he could try it as soon as he got back from school today.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

As disappointed as he was that it didn’t work, Saguru also felt a touch pleased such a silly thing wasn’t accepted as an appropriate cure. His respect for magic has grown.  
However these feelings didn’t last long as it brought him back to his problem at hand. If not even this worked, then just what was he supposed to do?  
“Saguru-niisan?” Kuroba had paused his happy munching of chocolate to look up at him in worry, “What’s wrong?”  
Saguru gave a practiced, reassuring smile, “It’s nothing, just thinking again.”  
Of course this did nothing to ease Kuroba’s worry, instead he pouted, “Liar. You looked troubled. It’s because of me isn’t it. Because I’m not supposed to be a child.” Kuroba was as perceptive as usual.  
Saguru offered a small smile, “You are correct, once again. I’ve been trying to find a way to break the gem’s spell but nothing has worked so far. When I saw the chocolate and their name, I got the silly idea that, who knows, maybe a chocolate kiss would work to break the spell.” He added with a shrug, “And besides you seem to like chocolate well enough, couldn’t hurt to try.”  
The boy’s worry was washed away with amusement, “You’re right that is a silly idea.”  
They both broke out in laughter.  
After their little laugh petered out, Kuroba looked down at his lap and quietly said, “I’m sorry.”  
“What are you sorry for? It was just a silly idea, I didn’t really think it would work despite maybe hoping just a little.”  
The boy shook his head, “No. I’m sorry I’m not Kuroba.”  
Saguru blinked in surprise, “What do you mean? You are Kuroba-kun.”  
“Well yeah I am Kuroba Kaito but I’m not the Kuroba Kaito you know. It’s not the same.” he started to grip the hem of his shirt, “And it’s making you sad.”  
He placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault.”  
“But it still hurts to miss him…”  
That statement did pertain to Saguru wanting to see the Kuroba who remembered him again, but it also seemed to contain another meaning for the boy. He thought of that sad face he had seen on Sunday.  
And this time Saguru doesn’t resist the urge to lean down and hug Kuroba, gently wrapping his arms around his small friend who turned into the embrace, gripping back at his shirt and tucking his face against his chest.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	13. Another Saturday Morning >> Noon

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

The next idea the detective had was to search online if there were any shops that specialise in curses and or magic in general, located in Tokyo. He found a few located in Ekoda and at this point was willing to check them out.  
He and Kuroba were on their way to the first shop when they heard a woman scream, “Thief!”  
A young man was dashing down the street, clutching a purse.  
The detective told Kuroba to wait there and immediately began pursuit of the thief.  
The purse snatcher, in his haste to escape, shoved a middle school girl aside as he bolted, causing her to fall into the street. Unfortunately that meant a vehicle was heading towards the poor girl. Before anyone else could react, Saguru who was already moving fast in his pursuit of the thief, immediately altered his course, having seen the girl be shoved aside. The screeching of tires filled the air and within a moment the girl was shielded from the impact, only receiving minor bruising and scrapes. However the detective, who took most of the force of the impact, began to bleed from a wound on the head.

He could feel pain blossoming out all over his body and slowly opened his eyes to see the girl he grabbed, sit up out of his arms and saying something he couldn’t hear but it looked like the question he ought to be asking her as a proper gentleman, “Are you okay?”  
The last thing Saguru sees is a terrified boy leaning over him and clutching at his shirt as deep blue eyes fill with tears. Past the deafening ringing he can just make out a panicked voice calling out to him slightly muffled like they were separated by glass, “–ru-nii! Saguru-nii! Please just— please stay awake! Don't– Don't leave me! S-Saguru-nii! Please stay— I don't want to– I don't want to lose you! Saguru-niisan! Please– Please stay with me— Don't leave Sa–..nii….on’t le….. stay…...Saguru!......”

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Amber eyes opened up to the white tiled ceiling of a private hospital room. A look out the windows told him it was about noon. He could feel a bandage wrapped around the wound on his head and his entire body ached all over like, well like he got hit by a car, naturally. He also felt something warm grasping his hand and looked down to find a sleeping Kuroba curled up on top of the covers, next to his legs with his hands wrapped around one of Saguru’s.  
He slowly sat up and while it did hurt a bit, he surprisingly found that it didn’t hurt as much as he would have thought after getting hit by a car.  
His movement woke Kuroba up and the nimble little monkey wasted no time crawling across the bed to sit straddled across his lap, wrapping his little arms around the teenager’s neck as he buried his face into his chest with a slight tremble.  
His heart clenched when he recalled the sight of a little Kuroba terrified and about to burst into tears, as the detective lost consciousness. Saguru returned the embrace placing his chin on the head of messy brown locks, trying to reassure in a soothing voice, “It's okay Kaito. I’m okay. I’m here. It's okay. I'm right here with you Kaito.”  
Kuroba mumbled into his chest, “Promise you'll never leave me.”  
He felt another painful tightening of his chest, unrelated to his injuries. He couldn't promise that when he fully intended to continue being a detective and that unfortunately came with a risk, “I, I can't promise tha—”  
The head suddenly lifted out from under his chin to tearfully stare him down as blue eyes met amber in frustration, “No. Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me.”  
He couldn't deny Kuroba. He may not be able to keep this promise but damn it if he wasn't going to struggle his absolute hardest to try. “I promise. I promise I'll never leave you Kaito.”  
The small trembles petered out as they relaxed, curling into each other in tired silence.

The door to the room slid open as a familiar voice softly called out, “Kaito-kun, it really would be best if–”  
His baaya’s voice was cut off as she saw the boys and quickly set the apple juice and rice balls she held, onto the table next to the bed, throwing her arms around both of them. Gently placing a kiss to the top of Saguru’s head, she leaned back from the hug to smile in relief, “Thank goodness you’re okay. You are very lucky young man that you didn’t break any bones. The car managed to slow down enough that you escaped with some nasty bruises and ugly scratches.”  
That reminded him of the incident that got him sent here in the first place.  
“That middle school girl, is she alright?”  
“Oh pish posh Botchama! You practically used your whole body to shield her, yes she’s quite alright.” She gave him a reprimanding look, “Really what am I to do with you, first you get injured saving someone and then that isn’t enough, you’re still thinking about them when you should be focused on resting.” She gently brushed a hand through the brunet’s hair, “Isn’t that right Kaito-kun?”  
The head of dark hair lifted from his chest to firmly nod as he gave Saguru a small pout.  
He gave an abashed chuckle, “I don’t suppose that means you wouldn’t want me wondering about the purse snatcher as well?”  
Kuroba dropped his pout to tell him in an awed voice, “There was a cool onee-chan that was exiting the train station the purse snatcher was trying to escape to and she took him down like it was nothing because as soon as he was pinned to the ground and her tan boyfriend called the police, she went right back to yelling at him in a kansai accent about how she told him it was the wrong stop, while sitting on top of the unconscious thief, as if taking down purse snatchers was something she just did while going about her day.”  
His baaya nodded in approval, “Yes, that scoundrel got what was coming to him, so you don’t need to worry about that and focus on resting up. Understand?”  
“Yes Baaya.” He wasn’t about to try to argue.  
She gently stroked his hair, “Good. Now I need to go run some errands.” She looked at Kuroba, “I can trust you’ll watch over Botchama and make sure he rests properly Kaito-kun?”  
The boy gave a determined nod then Baaya gently stroked his head as well, “Thank you.”

Once Baaya left the room, Kuroba looked back to the detective’s head injury with a worried look, “Does it hurt?”  
He was certainly sore and bruised all over, but not any worse for wear, his head wasn’t causing him any particular pain. Slowly shaking his head, “No, I’m alright. Just a little sore.”  
Kuroba leaned back a little, raising his hands to gesture, “Bend your head down, mom taught me a trick to help it heal.”  
Saguru complied, somewhat curious to know what this trick would be.  
The boy placed his small hands on either side of the blond’s head as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his injury.

A warm breeze filled the room despite the closed window Saguru noted.  
The next thing he knew, a full sized Kuroba straddled his lap with his now bigger hands gently cradling the blond’s head, still kissing the injury on his forehead as the mysterious wind faded away. Thankfully Kuroba was also wearing a larger set of the clothes he was wearing and Saguru was suddenly very grateful for this small detail in the gem’s weird magic.  
The now much larger boy leaned back with a small smile that then turned down slightly as confusion filled his face. Kuroba suddenly jumped off of Saguru’s lap, with eyes wide and mouth open like he wanted to give an excuse that wasn’t coming to him.  
The detective could only stare back, just as at a loss as to what he should say. It appeared that the kiss Saguru had received from Kuroba was what finally lifted the curse.  
Was Kuroba going to completely freak out? Did he remember anything from the past week? Would he hate Saguru?  
With his well practiced quick thinking, Kuroba managed to say something first, giving an embarrassed grin, “I think we broke the curse.”  
“Yes it would appear so.” While he didn’t seem to be panicking, had Kuroba retained his memories of his time as a child? “Kuroba-kun, do you know why you’re here?”  
Kuroba looked away, staring out the window, “I— yeah. Yeah I do, I remember everything. Sorry you had to deal with that.”  
He was delighted to hear that. It would have saddened him a little if Kuroba had lost the new memories they made together even if the situation was a bit unconventional. “It was hardly any trouble.”  
The detective then noticed something sitting on the bed with him. It was Khione’s Kiss. He started to reach for it when Kuroba exclaimed, “Wait! Is it safe to touch? What if it turns you into a child next? I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”  
“It should be alright, I believe the gem is only activated when held up to the sun or moon and the filtered light falls across one’s lips like a kiss of sorts.”  
The magician pulled out a handkerchief, “You should at least use a handkerchief.” He offered the cloth to Saguru who took it and gently picked up Khione’s Kiss, placing it in the pocket of his jacket that had been left draped over the back of the guest chair next to his bed.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	14. Another Saturday Afternoon

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

When Saguru was able to be discharged that afternoon, he told Kuroba he should probably return to his own home. But it seemed that Kuroba still felt the lingering effects of the fear of losing him and insisted on coming with him. They were greeted by a familiar classmate at his front gate, who stood there with her usual air of importance and almost made him feel like it was his fault she was kept waiting for as long as she had despite not informing him of her visit.  
Kuroba immediately gave a wary expression upon spotting her, “What is she doing here?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
Akako-san spoke as soon as they reached her, “I see you managed to break the spell.” Although she spoke with a casual tone one would use for discussing the weather, her expression seemed relieved.  
Although he was a bit confused by her presence at his house, she didn’t appear to wish ill intent and he wouldn’t stop being a gentlemen simply because he was a little bruised, “Indeed. Please come in, have some tea.” he opened the gate beckoning the young lady to enter before them as Kuroba sent him an ‘Are you sure?’ look.  
They sat at the dining table with freshly brewed tea.  
“May I ask why you are here?”  
Akako-san took a sip of her tea, “I wanted to confirm with my own eyes that Kuroba’s curse had been lifted.”  
“Well now you’ve seen me, so anything else? Or are you ready to go to your own home now.” Kuroba had answered before he had a chance to reply himself.  
But rather then look annoyed or offended as Saguru would have expected, she looked a bit embarrassed, “The truth is, while I could make a spell to undo the gem’s effects, given some time, since it would be forceful rather than the natural way of breaking the spell, it would work but at the risk of it also causing other side effects, potentially harmful ones.”  
He wasn’t imagining it, she really was giving him, a small but genuine smile of gratitude, “Thank you for helping Kuroba-kun. I’m glad you found a solution before I had to use a counterspell.”  
This time Kuroba didn’t have a reply, instead staring at the witch in surprise.  
“You’re welcome Akako-san. I am also glad to have Kuroba back to his proper age safe and sound.”  
The redhead then resumed her usual air of aloof regality, “But please don’t misinterpret this as me having feelings for Kuroba-kun. I simply wish to have my servants in the best condition and still plan on making Kuroba-kun mine.”  
The brunet made an offended noise at that statement, “So noisy! Just go home already.”  
The blond ignored their little glaring match to inquire, “Although I’m still curious. Why would someone want to create a gemstone that can regress one’s age including the memories. Only for it to be easily reversed by a friendly peck to someone they care about? What purpose does this serve?”  
Akako-san dropped her glare to look back at Saguru and answer in a more conversational tone, without her usual haughtiness, “It does seem odd doesn’t it. In trying to learn more about Khione’s Kiss, I discovered that it was actually a gift from the goddess Khione herself when two lovers who had died young in a snowstorm, rather than stay in Elysium, wished to be reincarnated to surely find each other again and hopefully live a longer life together. But reincarnation is tricky and people aren’t always born at the same time despite having their souls sent back to the mortal world at the same time. Knowing this and because the goddess felt the snowstorm that killed them was her brother’s fault, she took pity on the beautiful love that warmed her own heart. The goddess created the gemstone, blessing it with her kiss and gave it to the lover that had indeed been reincarnated first, so that they may freeze their time and wait for their partner to be reincarnated and reach the age that they could kiss, breaking the spell so that they may start growing old together.” She paused to take a long sip of her tea, “However, since the gemstone went so long without having the spell properly maintained, it started to malfunction. Rather than freezing one’s age, it began to regress it, memories and all.”  
Interesting, Saguru examined the pretty sapphire, about half the size of his palm, sitting in his hand. All that they’ve gone through this past week, because of this single gemstone who's spell malfunctioned due to lack of maintenance. Akako-san extended her hand towards Saguru, “I can take that off your hands now, to properly touch up the spell and make sure it is returned.” The detective studied the witch for a moment then handed over the blue stone.

Having collected the gemstone, Akako-san took her leave.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──


	15. Another Saturday Evening

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

“I should return these to you now.”  
Kuroba took the box being handed to him and curiously peeked inside to find his KID outfit and a few tools, from that night.  
Kuroba started to mutter to himself, “I still can’t believe you didn’t try to get me arrested while I was in such a vulnerable state.”  
Saguru wasn’t sure what expression to make at that so he settled on deadpan as he was sure his voice would be enough to convey his disbelief, “Are you serious Kuroba-kun?”  
Kuroba immediately looked up, somewhat abashed, “Sorry, you’re right, after getting to know you better, I know you aren’t the kind of person to do that, just old habit of thinking,” he glanced down as he added in a softer tone, “because the truth is you’re actually, a kind person.”  
Saguru couldn’t help smiling at the delight he felt. Kuroba must not have been expecting that since he made a small sound of surprise as his eyes slightly widened and he quickly turned away, suddenly finding great interest in checking and fiddling with the little items he had stored in his KID jacket.  
The sight of a flustered Kuroba was so cute he could feel his own cheeks start to warm.  
“Also it would have been troublesome to try to explain to the taskforce that there’s a magical gem that shrunk the Kaitou KID and that’s why they need to arrest a child.” He tried for a little humour to help mitigate their embarrassment.  
It worked, they shared a laugh as a comfortable air settled between them, it really was wonderful to be with Kuroba again, a Kuroba with all his memories, including the past week.

The shorter teen then took a breath, seeming to prepare himself, “Did you...did you mean what you told me?”  
“What?”  
“That evening when I started to panic about being KID. You said you think of me as a friend.”  
Oh. “Yes that is correct and I do mean it.”  
“Okay, good. But then why do you always seem so determined to catch me at heists? I know you said they’re fun but you seemed like you were really out to get me, especially with the way you always try to make me admit to being KID.”  
Saguru stepped closer to Kuroba, “Well, you see, that would be due to the fact I did still want to catch you.”  
“Huh?”  
“What I mean is I wanted to catch you but I didn’t want to get you arrested. I started to think of it as more of a game between us and I wanted to win. I wanted to impress you and have you acknowledge me.”  
Rather than clarify this only seemed to make Kuroba more confused, “Why?”  
He supposes they were doing this then, they’ve already come this far and to be realistic with himself, with Kuroba now back to his proper age, Saguru doesn’t think he can survive acting normal around him for much longer without doing something. “Because while I do think of you as a friend, I grew to like you more than that…”  
“Wait, you don’t mean—”  
“I fell in love with you, Kuroba Kaito”

─ ♧♧♧♧ ─

Kaito knows he likes Hakuba a lot. He's fun, being able to keep up with his witty remarks and banter, and the way the detective will become annoyed or smug or amused because of something he did. And he is good looking, with his handsome (yet also somehow pretty?) features. But is he interested in dating him? Well that, actually doesn't sound so bad. And after spending time with and getting to know the blond for the past week, he could see himself falling in love...Wait. Maybe he already has a little.  
Oh shit he has. Kuroba Kaito has fallen a little bit, maybe a lot, in love with Hakuba Saguru.  
Little epiphany aside, Hakuba was now watching him with a mostly neutral expression but couldn’t hide his nervous ticks, the way his hand would drift to where he kept his pocket watch to thumb the chain and the way he blinked exactly every five seconds. A nervous Hakuba actually looked kinda cute, having just confessed he loved Kaito. Right, he should probably respond to that. But suddenly being hit with these overwhelming emotions now that he recognised them for what they were, made it a little difficult to form a response. Maybe it was a side effect of regaining his memories and returning to his proper size.  
Hakuba started to mess with his pretty bangs, fidgeting in embarrassment, probably because of the surprised expression Kaito was suddenly aware of making. It probably appeared on his face the moment he realised he loved Hakuba.  
  
“Will you marry me?” What in the name of Thurston’s principles was he doing.  
The words just slipped out of mouth before he could properly think.  
Despite the blush that quickly turned Hakuba’s entire face red, he actually smirked, “Got a taste of living with me and can’t wait to make it official Kuroba-kun?”  
Kudos to Hakuba for managing to form a witty remark to such a crazy question he couldn’t have been prepared for.  
Kaito’s shocked expression turned to horror as he quickly tried to amend his statement,“I-I-I didn’t mean that— but I’m not saying I’m against the idea— I meant we should probably date first— but only if you want to— it’s just that I know you’re actually pretty great an-and being with you would be pretty great and— I’m not taking marriage lightly— I didn’t mean right now— but maybe in the future— if you still like me— I know it would take work to be in a relationship— but you’re worth it— and maybe I’m just thinking too much about this and—”  
“Arghh!” He paused to run a hand through his hair, “Basically I’m saying I fell in love with you too.” Kaito let the fondness he felt underneath all the embarrassment pull his blushing face into a soft smile, “I want to spend more time with you.”

Hakuba stared back at him in surprise, no longer looking smug.  
His smile faltered, oh great, he probably made Hakuba finally realise how weird he was and what a pain his emotional outbursts were.  
Then the blond suddenly pulled the brunet into a warm hug and started laughing into his shoulder and leaving him wondering what that could mean, did he just break Hakuba? Was this a good thing since he was hugging him, because hugs are a good thing right? Or should he try disappearing right now before he completely melts from the warm embrace.  
He finally lifted his head to answer, “I apologise I don’t mean to laugh at your confession. I’m actually quite relieved since I was too foolish to see you might actually like me rather than find me a pain to be with.”  
“So you’ll date me?” If he had a tail it’d be wagging in anticipation right now.  
The blond gave him a fond expression that nearly caused his poor heart to fail it felt like it was beating so fast. “Yes, it would be my pleasure to date you Kuroba Kaito.”  
“Good. Now that we’ve cleared that up, can I get a real true love’s kiss? Just to make sure the curse doesn’t make a relapse or something.” Wow his mouth was really determined to run ahead of him today.  
But Hakuba seemed pleased to comply if his small smirk was anything to go by. His detective leaned down, finally capturing his lips and it was warm and sweet.

── ♢♢♢♢ ──

Like Baaya, Kuroba developed a liking for Hershey Kisses and will now periodically beg Saguru for the chocolate candies, trading his own sweet kisses as payment.

── ♢♧♢♧ ──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have no idea how much i silently (and sometimes not so silently) screamed to myself writing this. It was loads of fun.
> 
> Happy Birthday Hakuba Saguru
> 
> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
